


Want

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Merlin takes a moment to think about what he wants





	Want

Merlin couldn’t tell the last time he’d focused on what _he_ wanted. On what was best for _him._ His whole life had been _Arthur, Arthur, Arthur,_ ever since his first day in Camelot.

But as he looked up and met Gwaine’s warm brown eyes, as he saw the adoration and love contained within, he knew there was no way he could deny what _he_ wanted anymore.

“Everything in my life has been for Arthur. But _this_ ,” Merlin said, breathless, “This is for _me.”_

And when Gwaine kissed him, Merlin felt something he hadn’t known was broken slip back into place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^u^


End file.
